Snippets of April
by Erda11
Summary: First TMNT story. Little snippets of what April's life might be like with and without the Turtles. Warning for char. death. Please R&R.


Hi all. I own no part of the TMNT and make no money off this! There, the disclaimer! Okay, I'm not one to write long stories because instead of getting stories in my head, I just get snippets of them and when I flesh them out, they become weaker. So I wrote this as what April's life might be like with and without the Turtles. Sort of inspired by Reluctant Dragon's recent fic. So please review, it means a lot 

Raphael didn't want to watch but his eyes were glued to the window. He tried to avert them, to move his legs and leave but as much as Master Splinter told them over and over that a true ninja masters his environment, body and mind, Raphael had control over neither.

He watched as April staggered into her apartment completely drunk from what it seemed and making out with a tall man as she entered. He couldn't see what he looked like from his vantage point but he could see where his hands were and Raphael wanted to tear him limb from limb. She dropped her keys to the floor as she stumbled in backwards without losing contact with the man she was with. Her lips were locked on his as she kicked off her stiletto shoes.

"Who is this loser?" Raphael mumbled. April and Casey had recently got into another fight and April probably decided to go out for a bit. Raphael assumed like normal women do (he didn't like to assume when it came to April, or women for that matter, but sometimes there was no other choice.)

Finally, when April pulled the man to her bedroom, Raphael blushed and left.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear April. Happy Birthday to you."

"How old are you now April? 130?" Joked Mikey before being playfully punched by April.

April in the glow of the candles looked beautiful. The way her eyes sparkled and twinkled in a way that electrical lighting couldn't show, the way her curves were soft and feminine and very much unlike the women from their magazines. The way her lips were soft and pink. All the Turtles held their breath for a second before being drowned in darkness when the candles were blown out, feeling as though the moment never even existed.

She sat in front of the TV watching another sappy chick flick while eating chocolate ice cream directly from the carton. A tissue in one hand, and a spoon in the other, April was set. Her eyes were puffy from crying. As another movie ended with the man declaring undying love for the woman he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she threw the tissue at the screen while holding back a sob. "See, it's not so hard to declare that you love a woman." She tearfully told the TV, the only object in the room listening.

What was she doing to herself? She decided to get dressed and go for a walk. Just because she and Casey had a fight about a certain someon's commitment issues doesn't mean that she should waste the night away before the TV, it was too depressing. It was late, but she lived downtown, all the clubs were down here and there were enough people for her to be okay. She left her apartment within 20 minutes and decided to walk along Bleeker finally deciding that though she knew it was very late, maybe some of the guys were up. Now knowing where she was headed, she began walking faster, hearing her shoes echo upon the sidewalk and the darkness.

"Stupid Casey with his stupid issues and his stupid 'We've got all the time in the world babe." April angrily muttered.

"Don't move and drop your purse" a deep baritone declared. April froze. She felt a gun at the base of her head and she dropped the purse terrified. Another perpetrator moved in front of her and studied her carefully. Maybe he'll just go away, April silently but foolishly hoped.

Still, it was hoping for a lot. Knowing how these things went, it was not likely that they would say thanks and be on their merry way. Suddenly she was surrounded by a group of men, all looking like a part of the Purple Dragons. One guy grabbed her from behind and held her still. All this for a simple purse snatching? "Tell your green friends that the Purple Dragons say hi." Oh, they recognized her. With that, he pulled back his hand and gave her a swift punch, which April managed to duck thereby getting the other guys squarely in the face. Ha! The guys taught her well. She kicked the guy in front of her in the shins and started yelling all sorts of obscenities while trying to find a way to escape. But it was impossible. The circle around her merely tightened and another guy grabbed her.

The leader of the little gang approached and punched her hard in the face. This time she wasn't so lucky. April's head exploded in pain and she collapsed. She wanted to stagger backwards but the ninja behind her was still holding her tight. She opened her teary eyes to prove that they couldn't get to her. She was stronger than she seemed, the leader appraised. Hell, she hung out with Ninja Turtles, he was sure they were protective of her and taught her some things. The leader pulled out a knife and looked her straight into the eyes while he stabbed her in her heart wanting to see her pain. Her eyes widened as her brain attempted to register what just happened. The man behind her let go of her and walked to face her. She staggered backwards, almost theatrically, knowing these were the last moments of her life. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was a green hand breaking her fall.


End file.
